Sweet Misery
by Youkai Dreams
Summary: After a most enduring battle with the enemy, two beings are left alone. All is lost, waiting to be found. Maybe they can put aside their differences and love each other. Both are more then capable of feeling love toward each other, but when two worlds col


Sweet Misery

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: I still don't own any InuYasha characters Weeps

Words italicized are lyrics to Michelle Branch's 'Sweet Misery'

_I was lost, and you were found,_

_You seemed to stand on, solid ground.._

I looked at him, as I lay on the ground. Everything had happened so fast.

I couldn't believe the events that had just occurred. We'd fought Naraku...all of us. InuYasha, me, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara...along with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. We'd won an enduring, vicious battle.

Be as it may, Naraku was defeated, but so were all my friends. They had deceased along with him.  
I laughed as I recalled the events. A blast that came from me, ended Naraku's life, along with the lives of my friends, leaving two people behind.

"Why him," I recall myself thinking.

_I was weak, and you were strong,_

_And me and my guitar, we strummed along.._

Denial spread across my mind.

'Nope, didn't do it. Wasn't my fault. They're still alive, just asleep,' I told myself over and over again.

I noticed a figure in front of me, standing proud and tall. I wondered how he could be so calm at a moment like this. Naraku had been defeated, along with all my friends, and Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un as well.

He just stared at me, as I did him, neither moving, all was quiet.

I heard the faint sound of wind, and saw his hair brush slightly across his shoulders.

I watched as he swiftly scanned the area, sniffing the air. Maybe he caught scent of something, or maybe he was just relieved everything was over.

He looked stunned, as I did too. He looked as if nothing had just happened, although I knew he was just as sad as I was.

I felt quite stupid, or at least I must've looked that way. My friends had all just been killed...by me, and here I am, laughing like crazy. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was anything but. This I can assure you...I was completely insecure.  
Maybe he understood, maybe he wasn't judging...I didn't care. I was so confused. I looked at him and smiled as if nothing happened, maybe this wasn't real. Maybe nothing truly did happen.

I watched as he came closer, and bent down toward me.

_ i Sweet misery you cause me.. that's what you called me_

_Sweet misery you cause me.. _

He stared deep into my eyes, seemingly searching for something deep within my heart.

I didn't understand. It seemed as if he was thinking, unaware of what just happened moments before, or where he was. He seemed lost, as did I.

Still, he stared on, as I did the same.

_I was blind, but oh how you could see,_

_You saw the beauty in everything, everything in me.._

I thought he was viewing the bright side of things, if there possibly were any, for if there was, I would be too...Maybe he too was in denial...he looked at me as if everything was lost, but he knew that there still lay hope in two beings.  
I didn't understand why he didn't just leave me there to die. I wouldn't of minded. I was going half crazy here; I didn't understand anything that had just happened. To me, this was all but a dream.

Little did I know...

_I would cry, and you would smile,_

_Stay with me, a little while.._

He offered his hand, and I accepted it. The thing is, I remembered exactly who he was; I just didn't care at the moment. I wanted comfort, and I didn't care exactly whom or what supplied it.

I was gently lifted off the ground as he rose into the air, taking me away from this place, to another. Upon landing, he sat me down, and proceeded to sit in front of me.

Nothing happened, this much I knew. I just can't recall everything that did.

From what I remember, he was telling me that everything would be all right. Maybe he was under a spell? Maybe not...I didn't care. He was giving me everything I desired at that moment.

Comfort.

_Sweet misery you cause me.. that's what you called me_

_Sweet misery you cause me.._

As I started to cry, realizations coming into view, he scooped me into his lap and embraced me ever so slightly.  
"Don't cry," He told me. I couldn't stop though. I'd just killed all my closest friends, and I remain left behind with an enemy...or was he? I wasn't sure. I don't think he had that much of a grudge against me, nor did I with him.

As the minutes passed, so did my tears, and so did his embrace. I sniffed as he tilted my head toward his and said ever so slightly that everything was all right, and everything was going to remain that way.

Before I knew it, his lips were capturing mine in a kiss, I didn't quite mind receiving at the moment. There was that feeling again. He was giving me exactly what I needed, exactly what I desired.. comfort.

_And in my heart I see Oh, oh_

_What you're doing to me _

_And in my heart I see, Oh, oh_

_Just how you wanted it to be,_

_Sweet misery_

As I began to respond, my heart was beginning to refill. I didn't exactly know why he was doing this...I still didn't understand. Neither did I care.

As we moved to the rhythm of the song we were creating, reality was slowly slipping away. We were in our own little world, nothing able to go wrong. Oh yes...this man was able to give me exactly what I needed.

He was warming my heart with every movement he made with his lips and tongue, soothing the pain away. I guess I was doing the same for him also.

_Oh, whoa whoa, oh_

_And oh, whoa oh.._

Was this real? Was I only being used as a comfort-zone for him? Maybe he wasn't fully conscious...was this real?

_Sweet misery you cause me.. that's what you called me_

_Sweet misery you cause me.._

It didn't matter. I was in his arms, in his loving embrace meant only for me. At that moment, I was in heaven. All lost was found. After years of being blind, I could finally see!

This may have been a dream, but at the moment.. I didn't care. He was giving me exactly what I'd been waiting for.

Love.

_And in my heart I see Oh, oh_

_What you're doing to me What you're doing to me_

_And in my heart I see, Oh, oh_

_Just how you wanted it to be Wanted it to be_

_Sweet misery, oh, sweet misery, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh.._

_Sweet misery._.

Yes, that feeling I'd been missing my whole life...he was giving to me. I'd never felt so whole.   
I knew I liked him more after that moment, and he'd showed me he cared, something I thought no one knew how to show anymore. I no longer felt lost.

We departed as he sat and stared at me for another moment before handing me an emerald jewel and smiling again. I watched him stand, still smiling at me. Oh how I loved that smile. I wanted him by my side, at least as a friend. He'd accepted me, shown me friendship, and most importantly, he cared. He gave me the comfort I so desired.

I saw him face the moon, a troubled look in his face. He turned to once again face me, and frowned. My heart broke at that moment.

I watched him turn around..

_I was weak, and you were strong,_

_And me and my guitar we strummed along.._

And leave..

_Oh_

_End!_

_Another sad fic.. lol, sorry. Anyways, tell me if you liked this., don't forget to rate it! _

_I tried to make the feelings real in this, please tell me if I succeeded. Also, If you wish to hear this song, Email me, and also ) I'll give you a link WinkzI hope you enjoyed reading this! _

_Chow! (I know.. that's Chinese Smiles)_


End file.
